First Love
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: He's aiming for different and more prestigious school but when he met his first love he decided to attend Fairy Tail Academy instead. Will he ever meet her when he attend FT Academy? Or fate will play nasty trick on him? Rated T for safety. Gray-Lucy pairing!


**First Love**

**Summary:** He's aiming for different and more prestigious school but when he met his first love he decided to attend Fairy Tail Academy instead. Will he ever meet her when he attend FT Academy? Or fate will play nasty trick on him? Rated T for safety.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lunch break at Class 2-A, the boys including the basketball prodigy Gray Fullbuster, the school's scary yet handsome Yankee Gajeel Redfox, the campus' genius debonair Rogue Cheney, the carefree captain of soccer club Natsu Dragoneel, the handsome (self-proclaimed) Casanova Loke Celeste and the Kendo club's pride Sting Eucliffe were all gathered in one corner at the back of the classroom, particularly next to the sliding window.

Gray had his chin supported by his palm and boringly stared at the Hello Kitty shaped eraser on his desk; the said eraser had its left ear missing.

Sting popped out the lollipop he was playing with his mouth. "Oh yeah, been wanting to ask you guys about this but why'd you all choose FT Academy?"

His friends dragged their eyes on Sting and blinked their eyes.

Natsu leaned backward and balanced his seat by the two legs on the back. "I was dragged here by my childhood friend, Lisanna." he stated.

Natsu looked over the jet black haired Yankee sitting next to him. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders casually. "No particular reason other than this school is pretty close to our house."

Loke then gave Gajeel and teasing grin as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I thought the reason was because a certain Levy McGarden is also attending Fairy Tail?"

The others stifled a laughter when Gajeel's face heat up and his cheeks formed a dark red color. "S-shut the fuck up!" Gajeel hissed with tone of embarrassment.

"How about you Loke?"

The ginger haired Loke rubbed a finger on his chin as tilted his head to his side. "Gray and I originally wanted to attend Magnolia Academy." Loke said.

"Eh? Why are you here in FT?"

Loke shrugged his shoulders and pointed his thumb at the quiet Gray. "Don't ask me; asked Gray, he suddenly dragged me here in Fair Tail after all his talk about attending Magnolia A."

The other boys pulled their eyes at Gray who was absently staring at the eraser on his desk.

_'The reason why I enrolled here instead of my dream school Magnolia A? It's actually about her...'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_"Will you please enlighten me again as to why we are taking an entrance exam here in FT Academy when we both decided that we're going in Magnolia A?" Loke whined, who was wearing the typical uniform of their middle school, as he was tailing his childhood friend Gray towards grounds of Fairy Tail Academy._

_"It's because those damn teacher wrote a special recommendation to this school so we don't have any choice but to comply." Gray answered in exasperated tone, almost as if he's been saying that line for countless of time already and he's getting tired of saying it over and over again; the dark haired third year middle school student walked down the school in slouchy manner, he had his hands inside his pants' pocket while walking._

_"This is just a waste of my precious Saturday." Loke shook his head in disappointed and started pressing on the keypad of his cell phone. "I could have been dating Karen-san today, geez." he muttered not noticing the annoyed expression of his friend._

_"Shut up and get over it, we're here already after all." Gray growled._

_"This school looks ordinary in comparison to Magnolia Academy." Loke stated as his eyes roamed around the school._

_Gray silently agreed, FT Academy looks ordinary in compare to their dream school. There's no high tech front door, the shoes locker looks pretty old and made out of woods unlike in the MA. In fairness to this school it's pretty much clean but in MA the school hallways are always sparkling clean, you can even see your reflection on the shining floor. To sum it up, MA is a very prestigious-looking school and FTA pale in comparison._

_Gray stood in front of the door with a paper attached on it that says _'Exam Room for Examiners from number xxxx to xxxx'.

_"My exam room is here." Gray said jerking his thumb into the door. "See you later."_

_Loke nodded and proceed to his exam room, Gray sweat dropped as he watched Loke flirt with ever female students he came across with._

_Gray sighed wearily and entered his exam room. He ignored all the female students fawning over him or the male students giving him either admiring look or envious one._

_"He's so handsome!"_

_"I know him! He goes to that school! He's the famous regular player of basketball club, Gray Fullbuster!"_

_"He's cute!"_

_Gray secretly rolled his dark blue eyes and started looking for his seat. He found his designated chair on the fifth row next to the window._

_The black haired student ignored the other students; he had his bored dark cerulean eyes planted outside the window but then he absentmindedly dragged his orbs to the blonde female student who gently pulled the chair in front of him._

_Gray doesn't know why but his heart suddenly skipped few beats as he watched the blonde girl hooked her school bag beside the table. The young man felt his cheeks burning when the blonde girl tucked her golden hair to the back of her left ear, by doing so Gray was able to see the girl's face and he felt his heart thumped harder and faster._

_The blonde girl was very pretty, she has a shoulder length blonde hair, chocolate-colored eyes, a very curvaceous body and a— when Gray felt his face burning even more he immediately averted his eyes from her well gifted breast._

'Damn!'_ Gray cursed inwardly. _'Aren't we going to start the exam already?!' _he mentally scream, almost beg as his tried his best to keep his eyes looking anywhere except to the pretty blonde girl sitting in front of him but Gray find it really hard not to look at her when her whole being was screaming the words 'look at me!'._

_Gray sighed and run a hand across his jet black hair. '_I'm acting like Loke or something. Speaking of which, good thing that freaking playboy isn't here, I'm pretty sure he will waste no time and started flirting with her.' _Gray felt a bit relieve that this mysterious pretty girl is somewhat safe from being traumatized by his womanizer friend._

_And then he blinked his eyes. What the hell is he being relieved for? Not like he knows this girl or something! Gray started fidgeting on his seat when he heard buzzing sounds of the students talking with each other. They have been talking about the quiet blonde girl in front of him._

_"She's pretty!"_

_"But she looked snobbish, look she's even glaring at her table!"_

_"See that patch on her blazer? That's the school logo of Fiore Academy right? So she goes to that prestigious school?"_

_"Oh my no wonder she acted like a typical prissy female students from famous school like Fiore Academy."_

_Gray peered over the blonde girl's shoulder, her fringes veiled over her brown eyes and she kept her body motionless on her chair. Feeling irritated how the other students bad mouth her, Gray was about to reprimand the gossiping students when the door of the class room slide open._

_A tall and muscular teacher with reddish-orange hair entered the class room. "Okay brats (Gray sweat dropped on how this teacher informally address the examiners) ready to go through hell?"_

_Everyone comically shivered in fear when the said male teacher gave them a devilish chuckle. "I hoped you guys study hard for this entrance exam but__ before we start you brats takes out your pencils and eraser and then placed your bags here in front."_

_Gray started digging for his pencil and erase but then he clicked his tongue when he realized that he had forgotten to bring his eraser with him._

'Damn!'_ and his eyes landed on the blonde girl before him. _'Maybe I can borrow eraser from her?'

_"Erhm hey..." Gray called out and poked the girl on her shoulder with his pencil._

_The blonde girl looked over her shoulder and narrowed her brown eyes at him._

_Gray slightly taken aback when the girl narrowed her eyes at him as if she was annoyed that he called her; feeling irritated and disappointed that she might be like those haughty female students from school for rich kids Gray huffed and frowned._

_"Can I borrow some extra eraser from you?" Gray asked._

_A very short pause followed; as if she was pondering about something and she said, "I only have one eraser." she said and then turned her head to her desk again._

'Ah geez you ruined my first impression on you.'_ Gray muttered inwardly while pouting at the blonde girl. The dark hair student sighed in annoyance and dragged his eyes on his desk._

_He was startled when someone placed a test booklet on his desk; he was even more surprised because lying on the book was a Hello Kitty shaped eraser with a missing left ear. Gray quickly pulled his eyes up but the girl turned her back to him again._

_Gray creased his forehead in confusion. "I thought you said you only have one eraser."_

_The girl stuck out her pencil over her shoulder. "I have pencil with an eraser attached on it." she explained started flipping the test book._

_Gray stared at the girl at first before a small smile graced his lips._

'Well you're not bad after all, Miss Prissy.'

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_Three days later, the day FT Academy will release the result of the entrance exam, Gray stomped his way towards the said campus. Loke sweat dropped and chuckled silently as he watched his friend paced angrily._

_"You've been pissed off for three days Gray, what's wrong?" Loke asked with an amuse tone._

_Gray huffed and crossed his arms together. "Nothing, I'm okay." he answered but still annoyance glint over his handsome face earning a small laugh from his dark orange haired childhood friend._

_Gray is not okay, he's definitely pissed because he missed the chance talking to the blonde girl from three days ago. Because she was the first one to finished the exam that day Gray wasn't able to talk to her or even returned the eraser he borrowed because she immediately left the room._

_"Whatever you say Gray. We're here."_

_Gray and Loke stood in front of the bulletin with the list of the students who passed the entrance exam. Gray was pretty sure he will pass the entrance but he still wanted to FT Academy in hopes to meet the blonde girl once again._

_Gray scan around the students gathered in front of the bulletin. Some of them are jumping up and down for passing the exam and others were sobbing because they have failed the entrance exam. Gray was about to give up when no blonde girl appeared. He sighed in disappointment and turn around only to be startled when the girl who he wanted to meet was standing right behind him._

_"Whoaw!" Gray automatically halted and felt him face burning. _'It's her!'

_The girl like before had her brown eyes narrowed while scanning the bulletin, her lips were pulled downward, unaware of the blushing and fidgeting dark haired boy beside her._

_Gray was about to say something when he froze once again. The girl's grim expression awhile ago changed into a very bright smile making her look prettier than the usual. Gray's heart started racing and his cheeks heated up._

_She giggled and pressed her mobile phone against her ear. "Hello? I pass the exam! I know! I'll be attending Fair Tail Academy like you!" she excitedly said to the person from the other line and the she turned her back and walked away._

_Gray flinched when he realized that the girl disappeared once again missing the chance to talk to her; slapping his palm against his forehead._

'Stupid Gray!'_ Gray screamed mentally and then he groaned disappointedly. _'Oh gawd will I ever get the chance to meet her again?'

'Hello? I pass the exam! I know! I'll be attending Fair Tail Academy like you!'  
_  
Gray froze; he planted his hand over his chin, thinking about something. As if a light bulb appeared above his head, Gray's handsome face lit up and his lips formed a wide grin._

_Loke was frowning and quietly watching his childhood friend, giving Gray a puzzled expression but the dark orange hair boy was completely being ignored by Gray much to Loke's chagrin._

_"Loke!" Gray exclaimed startling Loke some other students near them._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I finally decided I'm going to Fairy Tail Academy instead!" Gray announced with his fisted hand raised above his head earning soft giggle and rolling of eyes from the other students._

_Loke dropped his jaw in surprised. "What? What about the Magnolia Academy then?"_

_"Screw Magnolia Academy! I'm attending this school no matter what!" _'And I'm gonna find that girl and ask her out on date!'

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Everyone inside the classroom twitched and slightly jumped on their seat when they heard loud 'blag' sound, sound of something hitting wooden furniture. The confused students dragged their eyes on Gray's seat and sweat dropped seeing that the handsome basketball player had his face pressed against his desk.

"G-Gray, what's wrong?"

Gray still had his face on the desk, shook his head and groan. _'And even though I attend Fairy Tail, I still haven't seen her around the campus, not even once.' _Gray moaned disappointedly. _'Maybe she changed her mind and enrolled in different school?'_

Gray barely registered the laughing sound of his female classmate two seats away from him. Their class' third-place when it comes to academic Levy McGarden (Gajeel's subject of affection), the white haired Lisanna Strauss (Natsu's childhood friend) and their class' number two the bespectacled two braided blonde girl named Lucy Heartfillia. The three girls were laughing and talking with each other.

Gray's eyes landed on his bespectacled blonde classmate Lucy. He at first considered Lucy to be the girl he was looking but she and that girl from the entrance exam is different besides the color of their hair and the big breasts and— Gray jerked his body off from his desk and drilled his dark blue eyes on Lucy.

'_What the hell! You've got to be frickin' kidding me!'_

Levy untied Lucy's braid and started brushing her blonde hair. The blonde girl removed her round spectacles then Lisanna started applying eye shadow on her.

Every color on Gray's face drained out when Lucy tilted her face to his side accessing Gray to fully view her face. Gray felt the familiar thumping of his heart and the feeling of warm blush on his cheeks while he stared at Lucy in shock.

"AH!" Gray pushed his body from the chair his desk tumbled a little causing for the Hello Kitty shaped eraser rolled off the desk and fell down the floor. "It's you!" Gray exclaimed and pointed his forefinger at Lucy.

The girls dragged their shock faces at Gray; Lucy narrowed her eyes at their dark haired classmate because of her poor eye sight. "Huh?" she mumbled and unconsciously dropped her brown on the floor and found the eraser.

Lucy gasped and snatched the eraser. "Levy-chan looked at this! I found the eraser you gave me!" Lucy chirped and showed the eraser to her best friend. "And I thought I lost it!"

"It really is you!" Gray felt irritation rising inside his chest. After those lousy two years of looking around the campus he finally found the girl he was looking for! She's been around him and he was not even aware of it!

Lucy brought her eyes back to Gray once again and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about, Fullbuster-kun?"

"Don't you remember me?" Gray pointed a finger to his face. "I was the one who borrowed that eraser on the day of entrance exam. I was sitting right behind you!"

Lucy pursed her lips and then she raised her eyebrows as if she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I did lent this eraser to someone on that day. So it means it was you, Fullbuster-kun." Lucy stated as if it was nothing making Gray twitched in annoyance.

'_The hell! That means she forgotten about me! And it was her I was looking all this time!'_

"Fullbuster-kun?"

Gray averted his eyes trying to hide his blushing face. "Y-you look completely different from that day. I barely even recognized you not until you removed those glasses and that braids."

"I was in a hurry that day so I forgot my hair rubber and glasses that day." Lucy explained playing some strands of her golden hair. "Do I really look different from that day?"

Gray blushed when Lucy smiled at him. "N-no… I mean— erhm…"

"Lucy, Levy, Lisanna!" Mira Jane Strauss, a third year, part time model and older sister of Lisanna called out standing on the door way of their class. "Erza said she wanted to show you girls about something. Let's go to our class room."

"Coming!" the three girls chanted and walked towards the door leaving the still shock and blushing Gray.

"So," Gray twitched when he felt the heated look coming from his friends who were all quietly watching the scene awhile go. Loke leaned his body against Gray and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "I remember you telling me that you wanted to look for the owner of that Hello Kitty eraser. Turned out that it's Lucy-chan; that means she's the one you're looking for, huh?"

Gray groaned and leaned his body away from Loke. "I-I was just l-l-looking for her to return the eraser, that's all."

"Oh? Then how come you're blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"Then you don't like Lucy-chan?"

Gray paused for awhile. "N-no, I don't." he mumbled, sounding hesitant.

Loke smirked and slammed his hand over Gray's shoulder. "Then it's decided! I'll ask Lucy-chan on a date."

Gray twitched and glared at his childhood friend. "NO YOU WON'T!" he yelled with his face burning in red in anger.

Gray's friends stared at him in shock before they roared a very load laugh. Gajeel and Rogue merely smirked at the embarrass Gray, Natsu was clutching his stomach as he laugh, while Sting slammed his fist on the desk, Loke was laughing and rubbing off the tears formed on his eyes.

"Gray, you just openly admit that you like Lucy-chan!" Loke said in between his laughter.

"S-shut up!" Gray comically shouted before storming out of the classroom leaving his laughing friends. _'Damn idiots!' _Gray was grumbling something. _'I like Lucy? I don't frickin' like her!' _and when he turned in one corner he saw Lucy and her friends talking with each other. He felt his chest pounded hard again and rubbed his hands against his head in harsh manner. _'M-maybe I do but— argh this is so confusing!'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Another Gray-Lucy fiction :) homigamma! Someone stop Sabrina! hahaha this is inspired by Yankee-kun to Megane-chan side story (Sabrina forgot the chapter sorry!)

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

-Support my 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


End file.
